


Simple Enough

by crimsonwinter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwinter/pseuds/crimsonwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock happens to be in love with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Enough

The door to 221B Baker Street slammed shut and Sherlock heard his best friend stumble up the stairs and into the flat.

"What is it this time?" the detective deduced without raising his gaze from his computer. He had his blue pajamas on and was happily stalking John's blog on John's computer in John's chair in John and his shared home. 

Too irritated to call him out on taking his computer again, John slumped into the sofa that was pushed up against the wall with the yellow smiley face on it.

"Tell me." Sherlock remained composed as his heart fluttered wildly at the terror that someone hurt his best friend, and although he could have guessed what was bothering John in a matter of seconds flat, he pushed his main idea away and let John speak for himself.

"You already know," the doctor's voice was shaky with a hint of tears.

Sherlock immediately looked up. He was met with a red face and watering eyes. John had only cried twice in his years of knowing Sherlock.

The first time was when he thought Sherlock to be dead, and the second... just now.

Sherlock's stomach dropped in fear that his deduction was true.

"She didn't..." The detective did not relinquish his glare from his friend although he knew John was becoming uncomfortable with it. John nodded.

Sherlock pushed himself back in his chair furiously. He ruffled his hair, which always made John go mad with attraction, but he was too angry and hurt to tease his partner.

"It's because of me you won't get to... to be... happy." Sherlock's usual inhumane composure was tossed aside and he was pacing the flat angrily, feeling remorse, regret, and doubt. 

Although John was uncomfortable seconds before, having Sherlock mutter those words made his heart swell and he suddenly felt like Mary was just a bad memory from a few hours ago. Sherlock wanted him to be happy. 

Sherlock cared.

John was both shocked and pleased to see Sherlock worry about him, and he bet he could coax more affection out of him which a few choice words. He dried his tears quickly when Sherlock's strong back was faced towards him, and took the handsome sight of his tall friend in completely.

"No, Sherlock, it's okay. I'm happy," John was acting like a smug bastard, grinning widely from his spot on the couch.

John was happy, and this wasn't a lie. Being in this room, with Sherlock, solving crimes, telling stories, ordering out food... It was all what John really wanted. Of course, losing his life with Mary was disappointing and he wished it would've worked out for the long term effects, such as stability, but now he had Sherlock to be with. And as unstable and cranky as this man was, he was _his_ man.

Sherlock balked in the middle of the room and looked at John, whose eyes were now dry and filled with happiness.

"Why do you look so pleased? Your fiancee just left you," Sherlock was oblivious to his harsh tone, but he was upset that he was worried about his friend and his friend didn't seem phased at all.

John spoke. "I know, it's just that... I always sort of saw it coming. She never took a shine to you and that made me... that wasn't good. She invited all of her ex-boyfriends to our wedding, and she said I couldn't solve crimes with you anymore." John whined like a baby and he needed consolation from his handsome friend. He tried to push all of his feelings towards his best friend through his words.

Unfortunately, Sherlock didn't pick up on that clue and continued to logically plan out how they could win Mary back. He could pretend to kill himself again - no, he couldn't do that to John once more.

Sherlock continued pacing, his worry for John's happiness clear to the man himself, who was placidly sitting a few feet away.

The detective made deductions: Mary. New girlfriend. Took a while for me to approve, finally did. She would always glare at me whenever I was around, obviously didn't approve of me. Thought I would steal John.

Sherlock snorted, of course he would.

"Wait, what?" Sherlock exclaimed to himself.

His friend replied, "What?" 

"What?" The consulting detective was dazed with this discovery. How could he know what every man and woman had done in their lives with one look but not understand that he wanted to keep John for himself?

He glanced at the puzzled doctor from under his brow and he sat back down in a chair directly across from John.

"Are you okay?" His best attempt at consolidation.

"I am now," the smug man was now beaming, a grin so bright, Sherlock's heart twitched in its cold prison cell.

Holmes sat up straight and couldn't avoid the dazzling smile his partner was giving him. He nearly stumbled over his own words, his mind spinning with his new deduction. "I have come to a conclusion," he said, formally.

"And what's that?"

"I seem to be in love with you."

John could only mutter a soft "Sh" sound as everything made perfect sense to him as he watched this cool, collected man sit before him. This man was anything but just a man...

He was...

Sherlock.


End file.
